Let the Heart Rule
Let the Heart Rule 'is a case featured in Criminal Case as a first special case of the game. It takes place in Salem, 1925. Plot February 14th 1925, Salem. The player arrived at the Valentine's Day festival, soon joined by their friends Celine Harper, Caspian Hunt and Jordan Carpenter. As the group walked around and enjoyed the festival, they heard a scream nearby. The group then got approached by a young woman named Valeria Pierre, who said that she found a dead body. Celine and player followed Valeria, only to find a body of carnival organizer's adoptive daughter Theodosia Blackhawk, whose heart was torn out of her chest. Soon after, the group got approached by carnival organizer Walter "The Wraith" Blackhawk, who accused Valeria and the group that they killed his daughter and that he's going to call the cops on them. Wanting to prove their and Valeria's innocence, Jordan decided to examine the body while Celine and the player go and find more clues. A little while later, the pair added daredevil Alexander Boucher and voodoo priestess Savannah Ashworth on the suspect list, along with Valeria herself. After interrogating them, the pair decided to return back to their friends. However, when they came back, they saw a guy holding Caspian at gunpoint. After calming him down, the unknown man introduced himself as Luke Nocells and apologized for attacking Caspian, revealing that he thought that Caspian was going to harm him first with his crossbow. After calming Luke down, Celine and player searched the fortune teller's shop before adding cheerleader Marinette Bourgeois and fashionista Gaston Silk on the suspect list. A little while later, Celine and player learned that Valeria's father paid Theodosia to kill Valeria for marrying Marinette, and that Theodosia mocked Savannah's murdered sister. They've also found out that Alexander had a fight with Theodosia after his father paid her to seduce him and teach him to be ''a real man. When the duo returned back, they got approached by their Soviet friend, fixer Vladimir Volkov, who told them that he found Theodosia's heart in nearby voodoo hut. Celine and player headed there and found Theodosia's heart in a pile of leaves. After bringing it to their friends, they searched the festival once again. A little while later, they learned that Theodosia bullied Luke because of a crystal in his chest and that Valeria's father paid Theodosia to kill Marinette too. Later, they also found out that Theodosia harassed Gaston and wanted to set him up with her delusional friend whose ex-boyfriend Jeremy looks exactly like Gaston. After collecting all remaining evidence, the duo found out that Theodosia's killer is Savannah Ashworth. After Celine and player presented the evidence to her, Savannah cracked upon pressure and explained how Theodosia was planning to kill all festival guests. Celine asked Savannah to explain, making the priestess reveal that she had horrible nightmares for last ten days. She explained how one person died in every nightmare she had, but she didn't took her dreams seriously. However, when she came to the festival, she realized that people who died in her dreams are actually guests of the festival, explaining how she dreamt about Gaston getting devoured by aliens and Marinette getting burned alive. Freaked out, Savannah went to the slushie machine to calm down, only to get approached by Theodosia. Theodosia calmed her down and explained how she's aware of her nightmares and that nothing is going to happen to other guests as long as Savannah gives her the voodoo talisman she's wearing. When Savannah refused and threatened to call for help, Theodosia lunged at her. Eventually, Savannah overpowered her and ripped out her heart to make sure she's dead. When Savannah finished with explaining, Celine gasped in shock before grabbing her crossbow and heading straight to The Wraith's office... Summary Victim: * '''Theodosia Blackhawk (found killed on the festival with her heart ripped out). Murder Weapon: * Dagger Killer: * Savannah Ashworth Suspects VPierreVDC.png|Valeria Pierre ABoucherVDC.png|Alexander Boucher SAshworthVDC.png|Savannah Ashworth LNocellsVDC.png|Luke Nocells MBourgeoisVDC.png|Marinette Bourgeois GSilkVDC.png|Gaston Silk Killer's Profile *The killer drinks slushies. *The killer is a survivalist. *The killer eats sprinkle donuts. *The killer has blood type B+. *The killer weighs less than 150 lbs. Crime Scenes